La primera cita nunca es demasiado fácil
by BGQueen
Summary: Dean no es un hombre que se considere a sí mismo romántico o cursi, él era un hombre hecho y derecho que no resistía esas niñerías, pero cuando Cas se mete en su vida todo eso cambia y ya no es capaz de imaginar su vida sin ese Ángel del Señor que parece velar siempre su sueño. Ligero OOC, es Destiel y menciona el Sabriel.


**Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más con otra historia de estos dos... o cuatro, bueno, de todos en realidad. La verdad es que me he metido de lleno en esta Fandom y las ganas de escribir de esto no me deja en paz ni un sólo día. Well, no es nada malo, amo esta parejita y me encanta escribir de ellos dos, así que continuaré hasta que mis dedos se caigan por la falta de circulación xD **

**Supernatural no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eric Kripke y demás productores, y Dean y Cas se pertenecen y no hay poder humano que cambié eso n.n. **

* * *

Quién sea que haya dicho que las citas eran fáciles y románticas estaba más que claro que jamás había estado en una situación similar en la que estaba ahora el hermano mayor de los Winchester. Oh, por supuesto que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y menos que eso sucedería precisamente con un ángel, uno de verdad y no sólo metafórico.

Dean no era exactamente un hombre de citas, él prefería lo posterior de esas cursilerías que las niñas enamoradas y futuras señoras de suburbios querían, no, él estaba bastante cómodo con beber una cerveza, platicar un poco y después, si la chica en cuestión decidía dar ese otro paso, un buen polvo; uno que ameritará todo tipo de energía, posiciones y sonidos diversos. No era romántico, ni dulce, ni solía decir cosas salidas del corazón o hablar de sus emociones con nadie, eso era trabajo del buen Sammy, pero ahora, viéndose a sí mismo en aquella cafetería completamente nervioso y ruborizado se daba cuenta de lo patético que era y de lo frágil que se estaba volviendo, ¿por qué? Bueno, después de varios años de conocer a cierto ángel (y un par de meses siendo la pareja oficial de ese mismo ángel) al fin había reunido el valor para pedirle una cita. Una de verdad, con una cena y un paseo romántico por el parque tomados de las manos y compartiendo unos cuantos besos cada dos por tres, todo siendo especialmente cuidadoso y romántico, nada de obscenidades o dobles intenciones, o comportamientos animales que sólo la inocencia absurdamente infantil de Castiel provocaba en él, en fin, toda una fantasía de cuento de hadas de principio a fin. Pedirle aquello había sido relativamente fácil, le costó más tiempo explicarle a Cas qué era una cita que pedírsela, así que esa parte no le había costado nada, lo difícil vino después cuando, de alguna manera que estaba seguro había sido culpa de Sam, Gabriel y Balthazar hicieron acto de presencia y comenzaron con su escenita de hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores. Tuvo que echarlos a patadas con ese símbolo anti ángeles de la guarida de los Hombres de Letras después de pasar casi una hora escuchando como lo insultaban y ponían apodos en enoquiano que no lograba comprender pero sabía que debían de ser crueles por las sonrisas escalofriantes que ambos ángeles utilizaban al hablar.

En ese punto el cazador rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia, queriendo desistir de la idea de salir con el moreno, pero no pudo, claro que no, y sólo le basto verlo a los ojos dos segundos para darse cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer. La culpa recaía en sus hermanos, no en el pobre ángel de gabardina y corbata mal puesta. Suspiro cansado, mostrando su mejor cara a su pareja, usando esa sonrisa ladina que tan bien le salía. Un rato después (luego de darle una paliza verbal a Sam por haberse burlado de su situación con sus queridos ''cuñado'') los dos ya estaban en una modesta cafetería, pidiendo su comida a una amable mesera ya entrada en años que les comento un par de veces lo mucho que Dean se parecía a su hijo mayor (''Oh, eres idéntico a mi pequeño Jensen, de verdad, incluso los mismos ojos, oh, y él se parece a su adorable amigo Misha, me han alegrado el día, cariño, vaya que extraño a mi querido Jen. Ya vuelvo con su orden''), incomodando al mayor de los Winchester y confundiendo al otro. No todos los días alguien te decía cosas así, no a ellos al menos. Además, aquellos _extraños_ llevaban los mismos nombres de sus yos del mundo alterno al que alguna vez los había mandado Balthazar, eso era más extraño aún. Pero Dean optó por no darle importancia, él estaba ahí por una razón y eso sería lo que harían.

-Así qué… ¿una hamburguesa? –Preguntó, sintiéndose el mayor estúpido del mundo por hacer una pregunta que además de obvia era patética. ¿Dónde había quedado el Dean que hacía caer a cualquiera con una mirada? ¿Dónde?

-No comprendo tu pregunta, Dean… -respondió el ángel ladeando su rostro con ese gesto suyo que hacía gritar a la adolescente que Dean llevaba dentro.

-Yo tampoco lo hago… -susurro, bajando su mirada con los hombros caídos, decepcionado de sí mismo y de cómo él solo estaba arruinando un momento que se supone debería ser el mejor de sus vidas. ¡Era su primera cita, joder, tenía que ser inolvidable! Pero todo estaba saliendo peor que mal.

Cas lo miro unos pocos segundos, sintiendo la tristeza que de pronto invadió al cazador, alargo su mano hasta la del otro hombre y entrelazo sus dedos con ella, acariciándola con cuidado y mucho cariño. Dean levanto la vista sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así de parte del siempre frío y reservado ángel, Castiel sólo le sonrió e inclino su cabeza en un gesto reconfortante, el rubio correspondió con un suave apretón y se permitió admirar lo azules que eran los ojos del moreno. Tan profundos y penetrantes que podían sumergirte por completo en un mundo nuevo y hermoso. Dean ya estaba atrapado en ellos y no planeaba salir nunca de ahí.

-Dean… no estés nervioso. Creo que la cita está yendo bastante bien –dijo Castiel, tratando de calmar los nervios de su pareja.

-¿Lo crees? –Preguntó incrédulo, no sabía si eso debía consolarlo o no, realmente el ángel carecía de la habilidad de entender los conceptos más simples. Nada más no podía fiarse de esa afirmación siendo como era. Algo andaba mal.

-Sí, estamos por comer y nos tomamos de las manos. Supongo que después tendremos que ir a la habitación y tendrás que amarrarme a la cama con mi corbata y te pondrás sobre mí para… uh, _montarme_… creo que así se dice –comentó el ángel con el mismo tono monótono que la gente usaba para decir el clima o si iba a llover ese día.

_¡Crash!_

El sonido de un plato romperse se escucho a un lado de ellos, ambos giraron su cabeza para ver como la mesera de antes (¿Marie? ¿María? ¿Mery? No recordaban cómo era que su gafete decía), que ahora palidecía tanto que podía humillar a una hoja de papel por lo blanca que estaba, se quedaba muy quieta mirándolos. Esa mujer había dejado caer los platos que llevaba en la bandeja por la impresión y ahora parpadeaba, cambiando el color de su rostro de un blanco fantasmal a un rojo vivo. Se excusó débilmente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, diciendo que enseguida mandaría a alguien a recoger los patos rotos. Dean también había adquirido un tono carmesí en el rostro al analizar las palabras que el ángel escupió sin más.

-¡Cas! Esto no es una porno, esas cosas no van a pasar –aunque deseará que fuera así, pensó para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo lo que su hermano experimentaba cuando él hacía lo mismo:-. No debes confundir la realidad con el porno, Cas. Pensé haberte dicho claramente que dejarás de ver esas películas.

-No las he visto… te vi viéndolas cuando pensaste que nadie te estaba viendo –respondió el moreno ladeando su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados sin entender nada. ¿Se supone que eso se hacía cuando querías mucho a una persona, o no?

El rubio enrojeció y soltó la mano del otro con brusquedad, hundiéndose en su asiento totalmente avergonzado. ¿Cómo diablos tenía que tomarse eso? Maldito Ángel (hijo de puta) del Señor que se divertía de lo lindo espiándolo. Bastardo.

-Te he dicho, **también**, que no debes hacer eso Cas, joder, debes respetar mi privacidad. Por eso se llama privacidad, porque es algo _privado_ –dijo Dean, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no irse de ese lugar como una niñita llorona a la que acababan de descubrir quién le gustaba.

-Sam me dijo que estabas en peligro… y tuve que ir para saber si estabas bien… estaba preocupado –confesó en voz baja, sintiéndose mal por la forma en la que el otro había rechazado su agarre. Mantuvo su mano sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

El cazador se sintió la peor criatura del universo al ver lo triste que el ángel se había puesto por su culpa, quizás no había sido lo mejor pero Castiel lo hacía porque en serio quería ayudar al otro. Eso lo había conmovido de verdad, adoraba la sensación que invadía su corazón cuando sabía que Castiel procuraba que él estuviera a salvo, preocupándose siempre por su bienestar y salud. Pero eso no quito la idea de venganza que cruzaba su mente cuando pensaba en su hermano, se iba a arrepentir por hacerle eso a alguien como Dean Winchester.

-Deja de hacer eso, Cas, no puedo enojarme contigo –respondió sonriendo, volviendo a estrechar su mano.

-Yo tampoco puedo estar molesto contigo, Dean. Me gusta mucho cuando eres feliz.

La cena mejoro bastante después de aquella breve discusión, la mesera ya no había vuelto a atenderles y de vez en cuando los miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del establecimiento. Dean lo noto pero, una vez más, no le dio importancia alguna, sencillamente se concentro en devorar su propia hamburguesa bajo la fija mirada azul del ángel. Ya no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado a sentir sus ojos sobre su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Un sentimiento de seguridad lo embargaba siempre que las pupilas penetrantes y brillantes del otro lo observaban con tanta atención. El cosquilleo en su nuca cada vez que Castiel aparecía en dónde sea que él estuviera le parecía tan agradable, como si las plumas de sus alas rozaran ese lugar, dándole una sutil caricia que reconfortaba de muchas manera a Dean cuando tenía un día difícil o no veía la salida de sus problemas. Cuando los dos salieron de la cafetería satisfechos y mucho más confiados con lo que estaban haciendo, Dean se aseguro de dejarle una buena propina a la mujer que rezaba en voz baja una y otra vez cuando alguno de ellos dos la miraban, el cazador no sabía lo que decía pero Castiel parecía un poco divertido al escuchar los absurdos rezos de esa mujer protagonizados por su propio hijo y amigo _especial_, como ella lo llamaba. Pobres Jensen y Misha, seguro que aquella señora iba a hacerles imposible la noche y, probablemente, la vida también.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron al próximo lugar que Dean había decidido sería perfecto para continuar su cita: un modesto parque repleto de árboles viejos, iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas clásicas de color negro despintado, bastante vacío y, en su opinión, muy romántico. Justo el ambiente que deseaba para ellos dos solos. Caminaron varios minutos (al menos unos quince) en silencio, Dean no sabía que decir y Castiel sencillamente no tenía nada que decir.

El cazador levanto su mano y llevó su pulgar hasta su boca para comenzar a mordisquearlo nervioso, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tenía que tomar ya su mano? ¿Y si a Castiel no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? Definitivamente él no servía para esas cosas, estaba seguro que esa patética actuación suya sólo estaba haciendo que Cas pensará que él era el mayor de los idiotas. Estaba tan en ese tema que el miedo no tardo en invadirlo, la idea de que en realidad estaba arruinando todo no dejaba de atacar su mente una y otra vez, lastimando su orgullo de hombre y cazador. Se estaba volviendo una nena. Estaba comportándose peor que Sam con uno de esos ataques cursis que le daba cada vez que estaba con el arcángel adicto a los dulces. Estaba cayendo realmente bajo, joder.

-Cas… –Murmuro en voz baja Dean, girando sus ojos al sentir la aspereza de las manos de Castiel acariciar la suya. No se había esperado que el ángel fuera, de hecho, quién diera ese primer paso. Sonrió tontamente, devolviendo el gesto enseguida, acariciando con su pulgar el del otro.

Dean estaba feliz, tanto que si Crowley apareciera en ese preciso momento sería capaz de pasarlo de largo y seguir su caminata a lado de ese ángel que llenaba su vida de luz y paz. Oh, se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso y esta vez no tuvo que morir para sentirlo. Continuaron caminando por un buen rato, aún en silencio pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro el uno del otro, ambos disfrutaban de la calidez que sus cuerpos compartían. Dean repasaba sonriendo las cosas que había vivido con Cas, rememorando dentro de su cabeza los momentos en donde sabía que a pesar de todo él siempre iba a estar para ayudarlo. La vida de los Winchester no era para nada sencilla, claro que no, joder, el mundo estaba lleno de demonios, ángeles y monstruos que peleaban entre ellos para ver quién sería el dichoso en colgar la cabeza de ambos hermanos en la pared. De alguna se las arreglaban para escapar, con estrategias calculadas de su hermano o por los arranques de ira muy propios de su persona que parecían capaces de matar a cualquier cosa. Dean era una persona de mecha corta que se encendía hasta con la más pequeña chispa y que desataba tal explosión que podría borrar a un pueblo entero del mapa, y nadie quería eso.

Apretó la mano del ángel y éste le devolvió el gesto, pegando más su hombro al del cazador, ambos empezaron a ir más despacio sin darse cuenta, deseando internamente que aquello nunca terminara. Deseaban estar así siempre, sin presiones o peleas que algún día acabarían con ellos, deseaban quedarse en ese parque, juntos con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones latiendo desbocados dentro de su pecho, pero no podía ser así, ellos tenían deberes que debían cumplir costase lo que costase, aunque eso no significaba que no pudieran tomarse un tiempo para ellos dos. A Dean no le costaba nada echar a patadas a su hermano de la habitación cuando deseaba _hablar_ en privado con el ángel, además de que era una venganza placentera ver la cara furiosa e indignada de su hermano cada vez que lo hacía. Lo disfrutaba tanto que había ocasiones en que lo hacía sólo para ver la cara de su hermano, no planeaba nada en especial con Cas en esos momentos pero cuando se daba media vuelta y lo veía de pie mirándolo con ese gesto de confusión muy propio en él no podía hacer nada más que tirársele encima y devorarlo como un animal lo haría con su presa. Castiel no evitaba aquello, sabía bien que ese gesto suyo le fascinaba al cazador así que, desde entonces, solía hacerlo muy a menudo sólo para provocarle, acabando los dos realmente complacidos y con deseos de más, mucho más y es que, aunque quisieran, nunca tenían suficiente del otro. Nunca eran suficientes besos o suficientes caricias, nunca bastaba y por ello acababan igual todos los días. Haciéndolo como conejos hasta el día siguiente cuando simplemente paraban porque ya no podían más, incluso un jodido Ángel del Señor tenía limites y Dean parecía llevarlo hasta el borde de cada uno de ellos y eso le encantaba aunque nunca fuera a tener el coraje necesario para decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Tienes frío, Cas? –Preguntó el rubio mirándolo con una sonrisa con intenciones ocultas.

-No. Los ángeles no tenemos frío, Dean, no sufrimos lo que los humanos sienten con el mínimo cambio de temperatura y… -Dean lo interrumpió deteniéndose enseguida y de golpe, Castiel lo imito pensando que se había pasado de la raya otra vez hablando de esa forma arrogante que solía utilizar para referirse a su especie. El cazador ya le había dicho un par de veces que hablar así lo hacía sonar soberbio y que como buen siervo del señor no podía caer en uno de los pecados capitales que su padre consideraba prohibido. El ángel parpadeó y estuvo a punto de comenzar a pedir disculpas cuando vio la sonrisa tranquila del cazador ser dedicaba exclusivamente suya.

-Joder, no sabes cómo me vuelve loco cuando te pones en ese plan de no entender las cosas –murmuro, relamiéndose los labios sin ninguna razón aparente, al menos para Cas no la había.

-Es que… en realidad no sé qué quisiste de… -estaba comenzando a molestarse por ser in-terrumpido tantas veces por Dean, iba abrir la boca una vez más pero el otro lo detuvo, capturando sus labios con los propios para callarlo. Las protestas habían muerto en los labios del pelinegro con el primer roce de la piel contraria. Adoraba que Dean tuviera esos detalles con él, porque aunque no entendiera eso que los humanos llamaban romance, la sensación cálida que lo embargaba cada vez que Dean actuaba así con él le decía que aquello era bueno, muy bueno y que realmente le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Dean rodeo su cadera con cuidado, demasiado cuidado que enloquecía al de ojos azules y lo llenaba de una sensación totalmente desconocida que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, Castiel correspondió y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, apretándolos suavemente para que supiera que no quería que se alejara nunca, y por supuesto que el cazador iba a hacerle caso. Por supuesto que sí, joder. Le encantaba tanto el sabor que Castiel tenía que no se sentía capaz de vivir sin él ni un día, era una droga a la que se había hecho dependiente sin darse cuenta y que ahora estaba tan dentro de su sistema que era imposible imaginar su vida antes de ella. Quizás su historia comenzó desde hace mucho, bastante, tiempo pero su vida había iniciado el momento justo en que las manos de Castiel habían marcado su piel como un sello que le probaba a todo el mundo que Dean le pertenecía a alguien, su vida comenzó el día que ese ángel inocente de ojos imposiblemente azules llegó para rescatarlo de su prisión en llamas y marco su alma de tantas formas que desde el primer momento que sus ojos se encontraron supieron que ellos dos compartirían algo más que una simple misión divina. Hubo momentos en los que Dean se atrevió a pensar que quizás, _quizás_, todo eso era desde un principio el plan de Dios. Que hijo de puta, blasfemó para sus adentros, le había quitado tantas veces las ganas de vivir para luego devolvérselas con un extra perfecto y hermoso que llevaba por nombre Castiel.

-¡Achu! –Estornudo el cazador, alejándose de los labios del otro a regañadientes para poder inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás enfermo? –Preguntó Castiel apartándose un poco del rubio para poder mirarlo.

-No, no… es alergia, debe haber un gato por aquí o algo así… ¡achu, achu, _hijodeputajodermierda_, achu! ¡Ah! –exclamó frustrado, agarrando su pecho para contener el dolor que las contracciones internas le causaban, buscó con sus ojos al maldito gato para poder degollarlo y continuar con la mejor cita que hubiera podido tener en su vida.

La sorpresa no cabía en el rostro de ambos cuando al girar sus ojos a la derecha se toparon con la agradable sorpresa de una especie de mujer gato, con orejas y cola, Dean tragó saliva, sonriendo de lado ante tal visión –y una de las fantasías más cliché que un hombre podía tener-, embelesado de pies a cabeza por lo atractiva que esa mujer con poca ropa y apéndices felinas resultaba. Para Cas eso no paso desapercibido y con un amargo sabor subiendo de su estómago a su boca se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, indignado con la reacción que su novio _Yo te amo más que a mi vida_ había tenido con aquella mujerzuela desnuda. A Dean le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta que Cas se había ido de su lado echó una feria (muy a su estilo, cabe destacar), así que cuando reaccionó no dudo en irse detrás de él corriendo cuanto sus piernas le permitían para poder empezar a rogar su perdón y humillarse para hacerlo feliz. Ya saben, lo **usual**.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas, por favor, no puedes reaccionar así! ¡Ca…s, ah… ah, achu! ¡Joder! ¡Deja de seguirme Gatubela sin ropa! ¡Achu! –Cas no se detuvo y tampoco la mujer que ronroneaba y maullaba demasiado cerca del cazador, respirándole en la nuca y poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Además de que los estornudos, que ya eran bastante dolorosos, no dejaban de salir destrozando sus nervios hasta hacerlos polvo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las personas que los miraban no muy lejos de ahí, ni tampoco pudieron escuchar las risas que esas mismas personas dejaban salir sin descaro alguno, parecía que en cualquier momento se tirarían al suelo muertos de la risa sosteniendo su barriga y echándose a llorar por la risa y la falta de aire.

-Oh, esto ha sido más divertido de lo que pensé, tenías razón, Balthy, la manada de gatos era poco para ese rubio idiota –respondió, recuperando la compostura el hombre más bajo, Balthazar lo miro y controló lo mejor que pudo sus carcajadas, jadeando un par de veces.

-Se lo merece por hacernos esa jugarreta sucia con el sello anti ángeles, Gabe, sería muy estúpido si pensará que realmente nos íbamos a ir así como así, hay que ver a estos monos sin pelo para saber porque nuestro padre se empeño tanto en cuidarlos, son unos idiotas sin remedio –dijo Balthazar enderesandose y gozando el espectáculo que Dean daba no muy lejos de ellos, incluso podían oír todo lo que decían.

''_Ya te he dicho que no la conozco, Cas, no tengo ni puta idea de quién es… ¡aléjate de una vez! ¡Achu!''_

_''¿Entonces por qué te está siguiendo, Dean? ¡Pero mira, si le agradas bastante!''_

_''No es mi culpa que vea mi encanto natural o que sea irresistible para ella o… ¡no! ¡Sólo estoy jugando, Cas! ¡No te vayas!... joder. ¿Qué hago contigo? Uhm, tal vez debería adoptarte… y ponerte un collar''_

_''Eres un idiota, Dean''_

_''¿Qué? No, sólo estaba bromeando, ¡jodido ángel del señor!''_

Balthazar y Gabriel se destornillaron de risa al oír esa conversación, bastante complacidos con la cara de horror que el rubio había puesto en el momento que Castiel se daba la vuelta una vez más para seguir caminando y ya no volver a detenerse. Los ángeles no eran estúpidos, estaban seguros que Cas ya se había percatado de su presencia y por lo tanto había deducido que todo aquello era nada más y nada menos que una broma de sus hermanos pero, aun sabiendo eso, parecía que el ángel de la gabardina estaba disfrutando su pequeña y personal tortura que ejercía sobre el cazador de ojos verdes en esos momentos cuando fingía estar furioso y a punto de mandarlo al infierno. Otra vez. Sus hermanos nunca se había sentido tan orgullosos de él que en ese momento.

-Los humanos son tan estúpidos –murmuro Balthazar, golpeando con la puta de sus zapatos el suelo. Su humor estaba por las nubes y las ganas de ir a beberse un bar entero lo estaban seduciendo por completo.

-No todos lo son, Balthy –respondió el arcángel apareciendo de la nada una barra de chocolate entre sus manos para, acto seguido, empezar a devorarla con una sonrisilla en los labios que le iluminaba el rostro por completo.

-Ya –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vamos de fiesta? Hay un bar increíble en Nueva York que estoy seguro te va a encantar.

-Uh, lo siento, iré con Sammy un rato. Ahora está en la ducha y si me apuro podré alcanzarlo cuando empiece a lavarse el cabello. ¡Ta-dah, Balthy! Te veo después si es que Castiel no te corta las bolas antes cuando te descubra aquí –se despidió con una gran sonrisa el arcángel, despidiéndose con un aleteo de sus preciosas alas para poco después desaparecer del lugar.

Balthazar volvió a encogerse de hombros y desapareció también. Le apetecía visitar la torre Eiffel y tomar un delicioso cappuccino en lo más alto de la torre. Quizás luego iría a molestar a el anciano alcohólico que siempre ayudaba a esos Monos sin Pelo, el hombre le resultaba bastante divertido cuando estaba ebrio.

-¡Achu! ¡JODER, ODIO A LOS PUTOS GATOS!

-¡Miaaaau! –canturreó la mujer apareciendo detrás de él una vez más. Dean no lo vio pero Castiel tenía una sonrisa en los labios que no iba a borrarse en mucho tiempo. También él tenía derecho a divertirse un rato, ¿no?

Y en otro lugar, en otro momento y en un baño demasiado pequeño para la persona que se duchaba en él, Sam Winchester cometía el error de dejar caer la barra de jabón entre sus pies e inclinarse para continuar con su relajante baño, siendo atentamente observado por cierto arcángel que se relamía los labios hambriento en cuanto la espalda del más alto volvió a enderezarse.

Los Winchester tenían mala suerte, de verdad que sí, pero no siempre eso significaba algo malo.

* * *

¿REVIEWS? Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
